Medical scientists with dual training in M.D. and Ph.D. programs provide an important bridge between basic research and its application to human diseases. The M.D.-Ph.D. program at Tufts University began in 1976. Its goals are to provide the highest quality scientific and clinical training to students with outstanding research and academic potential. We seek to develop a group of young physician-scientists with a creative approach toward the study of human diseases. The M.D.-Ph.D. program at Tufts University has graduated 26 M.D.-Ph.D.s who are now in academic or industrial positions. Thirty-five students are currently enrolled in our M.D.-Ph.D. program. Strengths of the M.D.-Ph.D. program at Tufts include a dedicated and interactive faculty whose research topics are highly related to human diseases. The M.D.-Ph.D. program at Tufts is small, so [unreadable] individual attention can be paid to each trainee. Students have easy access to the M.D.-Ph.D. program [unreadable] co-directors and to members of the M.D.-Ph.D. Executive Committee. A variety of special meetings for [unreadable] M.D.-Ph.D. students promotes student interactions with one another as well as with the M.D.-Ph.D. faculty. [unreadable] [unreadable]